The Futures of the Penderwicks
by lsc01
Summary: Point Mouette 23 years grown up Penderwicks? Join Rosalind, Skye, Jane and Batty as they live their lives as (mostly) grown ups!
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy, tell me about your mommy!"

Rosalind, 36, sat at the edge of the bed belonging to her 5-year-old daughter Lizzie. Lizzie, who looked remarkably like Rosalind's sister Batty, was surrounded by her stuffed animals. _It really is remarkable_, Rosalind thought, _how much Lizzie is like my youngest sister. _

Alas, Batty, now 28, was in Europe studying music with some famous pianist and was "still as shy as ever", as Batty liked to say in her letters to Rosalind.

"Well, what do you want to know, honey? I've already told you about Grandma Lizzie about a thousand times." Rosalind said, kissing Lizzie's nose and making her giggle.

Lizzie bounced excitedly, knocking a few animals off the bed. As Rosalind stooped to pick them up, Lizzie replied, "Everything! Tell me about how she looked just like Aunt Skye and how she was funny and beautiful and smart!"

Rosalind laughed, tucking in the animals around her daughter. "There's not much to tell, since you know it all. How about Daddy tells you about the time he dressed up like Superman and wore tights for Halloween?"

Lizzie shrieked with laughter and Rosalind's husband, Tommy, poked his head in the room. "What are you telling her?" he asked, grinning.

Rosalind laughed. "About the time when you and Trilby Ramirez went as Superman and Lois Lane for Halloween."

Lizzie laughed even louder.

"Shh, honey. Nick's asleep." Rosalind said, smiling. Lizzie slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

Nick, named after Tommy's older brother who died in a car crash, was Rosalind's youngest, just a year old. He looked just like Tommy, Rosalind liked to say. And he really did.

"All he needs now is a football helmet!" Rosalind would tease her husband.

Tommy grinned and sat down on the bed next to Rosalind. "Okay, but after you tell her about Superman, I get to tell her about the time you falling into the frog pond at Arundel."

Lizzie couldn't hold it in any longer. She shrieked with laughter so loud that Nick, in the bedroom next to Lizzie's, woke up and began to cry.

"See what you've done!" Rosalind scolded Tommy. "Don't cry, Lizzie, it's not your fault. It's ours. I'll go to see Nick, and Daddy will tuck you in, and I'll come in later to tell you a story."

Rosalind went into Nick's room to pick him up and coddle him and feed him some milk and get him his favorite stuffed toy, a squishy fabric football. Yes, Nick was exactly like his father, Rosalind thought, smiling. She really was lucky that she'd had so much experience with children, what with Ben and Batty and even Jane and Skye. It certainly helped her as a mother.

**I adore this series. Stay tuned for part 2 with none other than Skye Penderwick McGrath!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jeffrey! Jeffrey, where are you?" called Skye as she ran down the giant staircase of Arundel Hall. "I can't find Ethan!"

It was moving day for Skye, Jeffrey, and their 2-year old son, Ethan Martin McGrath. (Jeffrey had switched to his father's last name)

Mrs. Tifton-Dupree or "Mrs. T-D" as the Penderwick sisters had dubbed Jeffrey's unbearable mother (who was also Skye's mother-in-law), had wanted Jeffrey and his family to live in the small, buttery yellow cottage on Arundel's grounds. As much as she and her husband, Dexter, disliked Jeffrey's wife, Mrs. T-D wanted her only child to stay close. Very close.

But to Skye's utter relief and Mrs. T-D's distress, Jeffrey had gently refused the offer. He had bought a cozy but large house (although about half the size of Arundel) right outside of Boston, and they were to live there so Jeffrey could teach music and perform in concerts, Skye could teach astrophysics at Boston College, and when he was old enough, Ethan could attend school.

And now the McGrath's were preparing to move to that lovely home in the suburbs. They would be delightfully close to Cameron, where Rosalind and Tommy were raising a family, as well as Martin and Iantha Penderwick, who were now very proud grandparents.

Ben Penderwick, the son of Iantha and her deceased husband, Dan, was in college at Northwestern, so no one would be seeing him for a while. But he was dating a very nice, smart and beautiful girl, Georgia Keyes, and everyone suspected there would be a proposal soon.

Skye secretly hoped that Ben would propose to Georgia after they had settled into their new home. Skye didn't think she would have time for a wedding if they were still getting everything straightened out.

Jeffrey, who was instructing the workers how to load his piano into the moving van, turned when he heard Skye's voice.

"He's in the van, 'helping' the workers. They think he's hilarious and promised to keep an eye on him." Jeffrey replied.

Skye was horrified. "In the _moving van_? Are you _insane_?"

Jeffrey looked confused. "Huh?" he asked.

Skye crossed her arms. "Honestly Jeffrey, it's like you haven't been a father for two years! Ethan could fall and hurt himself, or fall into a box and get trapped! And we barely know those movers. I'm going to go get him."

Jeffrey laughed. "Skye, he'll be fine."

But Skye didn't hear him. She was walking down to the moving van.

"Hey, buddy!" she cooed when she saw her son.

Ethan's cute little toddler face lit up at the sight of his mommy. He ran over to her and gave her a big hug. "I holped the movers, Mommy!"

Skye smiled and kissed Ethan's forehead. "Good job, buddy. Let's go inside and I can get you some juice."

Ethan beamed. "And I get a labbender straw! Labbender is my most favoritest color, 'cept for norange and lellow."

Skye picked up Ethan and carried him inside.

_I think I need some juice, too._ Skye though. _This is going to be a __**long**__ day._


	3. Chapter 3

Jane lay in the hospital bed, her husband, Dominic Orne (who had grown up and gotten rid of his long hair and all his jerkiness), at her side. In her arms were a boy and a girl, twins that had just been born.

"They're beautiful!" Dominic said. "What're their names going to be?"

Jane looked adoringly at the two little miracles of life nestled in her arms.

"The girl is Sabrina Claire Orne and the boy is Michael Martin Orne. Oh, Dominic, aren't they magnificent?"

Dominic kissed Jane's forhead. "Yes. Almost as magnificent as you, my lovely bride. Shall we let the rest of the family in?"

Jane sighed happily. "Just my sisters, please."

Dominic left the room and soon returned with Rosalind and Skye.

"Oh, Jane!" Rosalind said happily, rushing over to the bed. "They're beautiful!"

Jane beamed. "Aren't they? Guess what I named them."

"Sabrina Starr and Mick Hart." Skye teased, smiling at her sister.

Jane looked surprised. "Well, Sabrina and Michael, yes!"

Skye slapped her forehead, laughing. "Oh Jane, you didn't!"

Jane giggled. "I most certainly did!"

Rosalind laughed. "Won't your fans find it amusing that you named your daughter Sabrina?"

Jane's Sabrina Starr books had become a huge success, and Jane was one of the most famous children's authors in the United States.

Jane smiled. "I suppose they will. Dominic, darling?"

Dominic, who had been in the waiting room, talking to Martin and Iantha Penderwick, poked his head in. "Yes?"

"Could you please send the rest of the family in?" Jane asked. "I want to get this over with so I can get some sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

Batty looked at her computer screen and burst into tears. "Oh Jane, I miss you all so much!"

Batty was FaceTiming her sister Jane, who was holding one of her two newborns, Sabrina.

Jane burst into tears, too. "Batty, darling, don't cry!"

Batty giggled through her tears. "Hypocrite! You're crying as hard as I am. Oh my god, Jane, you don't know how homesick I am. I'm learning so much about music… but every time I try to play a song that reminds me of anything about home, I get homesick and can't play! Frankly, I think Theo is frustrated with me."

"Who?" Jane asked, wiping her tears with her free hand.

"Theodoro Alvaretti. He's thirty years old and is the son and assisstant of Gustavo Alvaretti, the famous pianist I'm studying with. Gustavo is on vacation for a month and so Theo agreed to take his place until Gustavo gets back."

Jane smiled. "Is he handsome?"

Batty blushed. "Well… yes." She stuttered, then lowered her voice to a whisper. "Jane, I… I think I _like_ him!"

Jane squealed in a very un-grownup fashion. "Oh, Batty, your first love!"

Batty crossed her arms. "Um, I dated three people in high school and four in college. What do you mean, my 'first love'?"

Jane laughed. "I mean your first true love! High school and college don't count!"

Batty shrugged. "I don't know… I kind of think he–"

She was cut off by Theo, who was coming up the stairs of the two-floor condo in London they shared.

"Elizabeth!" he called in his smooth Italian accent. "Want to get some lunch?"

Jane grinned. "He calls you Elizabeth? How romantic is _that?_"

Batty blushed. "Actually…he kinda doesn't know about the whole 'Batty' thing. I figured it would be time to grow out of that nickname."

"Elizabeth!" called Theo again.

"That sounds great!" Batty called. "Give me a second!"

She turned back to the laptop screen, where she saw Jane's surprised face staring at her.

"Got to go! Bye!" Batty whispered, and quickly closed the laptop.

Batty stood up and grabbed her hair brush, running it quickly through her beautiful brown ringlets. She changed out of her "Joy to the World" tee shirt and changed into a gorgeous loose fitting coral tank top she had bought a few days before at Harrods. She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, some silver boots, and silver hoop earrings.

Usually Batty didn't dress up this much just for _lunch_. Could she really be falling in love with Theo?


	5. Chapter 5

Ben combed his curly reddish-brown hair for the umpteenth time. He wanted to look perfect on this date with Georgia. Especially since he was about to pop the question. The question of marriage.

Ever since eighth grade, Ben had been the heart throb of whatever school he went to. He had stunning good looks, a great sense of humor, a high IQ, and was extremely kind to everyone. His smile alone had girls swooning. So it was natural that every girl in Ben's classes wanted to date him.

But beautiful Georgia Keyes was less obvious about liking him. She smiled at him a few times, and blushed whenever he smiled back, but she wasn't gushy or clingy like Ben's past girlfriends.

So Ben had asked her out, and she had shyly replied, "I'll think about it."

And seven months later, Ben was ready to propose.

Ben was taking Georgia to Riccio's, the most expensive restaurant in Evanston, so naturally Ben had to dress up.

He was wearing a nice black sports coat over a pressed white linen shirt, black slacks, and black leather dress shoes. He was wearing a baby blue tie, which was Georgia's favorite color, and went great with his reddish brown hair.

He took out the velvet box that held the ring in it and stared at it for the millionth time. The diamond was large but not showy or extravagant, and was set on a band of white gold. Etched in the inside of the band in beautiful cursive script were the words "I love you. Marry me?"

Ben just hoped it was enough.

Georgia looked at herself in the mirror of her dorm. Her best friend and college roommate, Alice, stood next to her.

"Is this too fancy?" Georgia asked nervously. She was wearing a floor length gown from Neiman Marcus and looked beautiful. The dress was dark green, Ben's favorite color, and it shimmered and swished elegantly whenever Georgia took a step.

Georgia's dark curls were piled elegantly up on her head, and her makeup was perfect, thanks to Alice. On her feet, she wore Jimmy Choo sandals. The sandals had been a gift from Georgia's rich friend Katie, who had bought them for Georgia right away when she heard about the date.

Alice put her perfectly manicured hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, G! You look absolutely fantastic, and Riccio's is superfancy anyway."

Georgia took a deep breath, butterflies swarming in her stomach. "Thanks, Alice. I'm just so nervous for this date because – because–"

Alice smiled knowingly. "Because you think he'll propose?"

Georgia blushed. "Yeah. If he does… how do I say yes?"

"Wait. You don't know how to say yes to a proposal?" Alice asked, looking shocked. "_Seriously_?"

Georgia shook her head sheepishly.

"G, I've been practicing how to accept a proposal since I was _twelve_… and you don't even know how to say yes?" Alice sighed. "Okay, let's pretend I'm you. You don't have to get down on one knee, just ask me to marry you."

"Okay…" Georgia said, laughing nervously. "Will you marry me?"

Alice giggled. "_Smoooth_."

Georgia gave her a look, and Alice held her hands up defensively.

"Sorry!" she laughed. "Okay, so this is what you do."

Georgia watched in astonishment as Alice's eyes filled with tears. "It's about time!" Alice said, smiling as tears ran down her face. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Then she began to sob.

Georgia laughed at her friend. "Alice, you seriously should major in acting."

Alice grinned and wiped away her fake tears. "Thanks. And after you say that stuff, you kiss, and then you put on the ring, and then the whole restaurant applauds."

Georgia's butterflies returned. "But what if I make a total fool of myself?"

Alice shook her head. "You won't."

Georgia looked at herself in the mirror again. Everything was perfect.

She just hoped it was enough.


End file.
